


Игра в кости

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Catholics, Drama, M/M, The looting of the Church, games of chance, sex in the church
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: «Между тем граф Джироламо и другие синьоры, жившие в церкви, беспрестанно играли в карты, лото и кости, и именно в алтаре этой досточтимой церкви... Когда войска церкви и папы были приведены в порядок синьором Роберто из Римини, он отправился к церкви Санта Мария Маджоре. И там вместе с графом Джироламо Риарио он не делал ничего другого, кроме того, что иногда выходил осматривать город».Стефарно Инфессура «Дневники о современных римских делах».





	Игра в кости

Кости катятся, катятся, катятся по гладкому мраморному надгробью Папы Сикста Четвертого. Святые с потолка церкви Санта Мария Маджоре осуждающе взирают с высоты. Гонфалоньер Папского Престола Джироламо Риарио понимает, чем они недовольны. Целыми днями петь псалмы среди цветов и фруктов блаженного райского сада — кого угодно тоска задушит. Вот взять хотя бы старика Ноя на правом нефе, на колени которому лениво положил голову лев. Хорошо прожил свою жизнь патриарх — пил виноградное вино, мял простыни на ложе любви со своими дочерьми. А теперь дряхлый и беззубый, такой же, как этот одурманенный покоем лев, может лишь завистливо взирать на веселую грешную землю.

— Будь здрав, старик, — Джироламо победно скалится и поднимает чашу с вином.

Вино принесли из личных погребов кардинала Савелли, чей дворец был разграблен еще неделю назад. А чаша... Джироламо рассматривает ее, с трудом припоминая — ах да, он взял ее в ризнице. Это святая чаша, и на праздники вино в ней превращается в святую христову кровь. Надо за это выпить.

— Пять и пять, — произносит Роберто Малатеста.

Вот счастливчик, не без досады думает Джироламо.

Когда приходит черед, он трясет кубики между сплетенными, как для молитвы, пальцами, дует на них, поминает своего святого покровителя — его раздели донага и повесили вверх ногами, ужасная смерть — и бросает.

Один и один, потом один и три, два и один.

Не везет сегодня гонфалоньеру, и святые на золоченом потолке презрительно усмехаются.

Играй они в карты, расклад был бы иным, не без досады думает Джироламо. Но Роберто Малатеста не любит карт. Как и его солдатня, он таскает с собой в холщовом мешке потертые деревянные кости.

Повелитель Римини, шурин сиятельного герцога Урбино Гвидобальдо да Монтефельтро, капитан Венеции, Роберто Малатеста всю жизнь провел в седле. Невысокий, сухощавый, с крупным носом, он напоминает хищную птицу.

Стервятник на надгробье, невольно сравнивает Джироламо.

Роберто Малатеста не спрашивает, почему гонфалоньер Святой Церкви ведет себя в Риме как наемник — пьет без меры и играет в кости в папской базилике. Малатесте все равно, он не испытывает страха перед суровыми ликами библейских старцев на потолке. Трудно чем-то удивить старшего сына Сиджизмондо Малатеста — того самого, по прозвищу «Волк Романьи», который насиловал собственных дочерей.

Почти как Ной, глумливо ухмыляется про себя Джироламо Риарио.

— Шесть и пять, — говорит Роберто Малатеста и снова берет кубики в свою большую жесткую ладонь. А потом неожиданно добавляет: — Этот засранец, Альфонсо Калабрийский, прислал письмо. Спрашивает, не заделался ли я попом, раз уже неделю не покидаю стен церкви Санта Мария Маджоре.

Роберто широко улыбается, как будто нелепая шутка от отпрыска короля Неаполя Ферранте пришлась ему по душе. Как будто не ему предстоит вывести войска против неаполитанцев — уже через считанные дни.

У этого засранца Альфонсо Калабрийского хорошие шпионы, не без досады думает Джироламо. А вслух спрашивает:

— И каков же был ответ неаполитанцу?

— Ответ был, но не ему, — Роберто хитро морщится и в поцелуе прикладывает к губами затертый деревянный кубик, — а одному из его капитанов, Просперо Колонна.

Больше Роберто ничего не говорит, и Джироламо продолжает зачарованно наблюдать, как катятся, катятся, катятся кости по гладкому мраморному надгробью Папы Сикста Четвертого.

Шесть и шесть. Все еще везунчик, Роберто Малатеста.

Джироламо начинает верить, что тому удастся обыграть Альфонсо Калабрийского, который разграбил Кампанью, держал под угрозой голода Рим и насмехался над приказами Святого Престола.

Роберто лениво, одной рукой, сгребает свой выигрыш. Не пересчитывая, сбрасывает на священный дискос — на нем на праздниках хлеб превращается в святое христово тело. Джироламо Риарио не может не помнить об этом, он — любимый племянник Папы Римского Сикста Шестого.

За стенами придела, где шла игра в кости, тихо. Глубокая ночь. Стрелки Малатесты, занявшие дом господень как свой собственный, угомонились. Если выйти за крепкие деревянные двери притвора, придется идти чуть ли не по спящим телам. Кто-то храпит, кто-то пукает, кто-то по-быстрому пялит приведенную уличную девку.

— Но кое в чем неполитанец прав, — говорит Роберто, снова скалясь. — Давненько я не грешил по-настоящему, еще немного и стану пресвятей блаженного Николая Угодника. Веселые римские шлюхи, должно быть, соскучились по мне.

— Побойтесь Бога, граф Роберто, — серьезно отвечает Джириоламо, — вы же у нас молодожен. — Он одним движением перемахивает через надгробие, мажет губами по щеке Роберто и шепчет с непристойным выдохом: — А как же святость брачных обетов, произнесенных всего месяц назад для прелестной Беатрис да Монтефельтро?

Это еще одна их игра — хоть и не в кости. И Джироламо Риарио всегда ее выигрывает. Он знает, что нравится — он не может не нравиться.  
Чернокудрый, горячий — он похож на одного из молодых римских легионеров, которые на левом нефе задорно волокут Христа к месту казни. Именно таких и предпочитает Роберто Малатеста, когда рядом нет веселых римских шлюх.

Роберто помогает не слишком уверенным от хмеля пальцам Джироламо справиться с завязками гульфика на своих штанах. Чтобы возбудиться, ему хватает горячечного шепота папского племянника, который продолжает нести чушь о грехах и добродетелях. У этого избалованного щенка есть только одна, столь почитаемая Роберто добродетель: он не знает слова «стыд». 

И вот теперь Джироламо стоит перед ним на коленях, пытаясь вобрать в рот член Роберто целиком. Он давится, краснеет, пускает слюни. Роберто легонько бьет его по щеке, когда он слишком увлекается и делает больно. Но скоро все становится хорошо. Роберто придерживает Джироламо за черные взмокшие кудри, тот насаживается ртом, упирается в пах. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы кончить, и поэтому Малатеста, недолго думая, толкает Джириоламо назад — тот едва не бьется затылком о край надгробия — и снова чуть ли не насаживается сверху. Теперь Джироламо не может сдвинуться с места, не может дышать, и Роберто трахает рот быстрыми резкими движениями.  
Кончает он, почему-то вспомнив испуганные глаза своей четырнадцатилетней жены в первую брачную ночь.

 

Конечно же, он счастливчик, Роберто Малатеста: у него юная жена, владения, войско.  
Удача благоволит ему при игре в кости.  
И умрет он — говорят, от яда — так и не узнав горечи поражения, после самой большой своей победы, защитив святой Рим.


End file.
